Mark of the Dragon
by Aura fighter
Summary: The famous cycle dulest Crysral Water or her subname, Crist Walt, to keep the crazy people away is coming to Duel Academy to improve her skills and also help her partner Luna figuare out her past. With Luna, her best bud Mark and her deck by her side the Academy is going have to watch out for whatever these two get themselves into. Hope you enjoy edited version
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

500 hundred years ago

As the three knights rode into the battle field on horseback with their shoulder plates, two of them have armor on their chest with the royal crest of a dragon's claw marks, and their chose of weapon; they noticed something was not right for one there was nobody there.

The youngest being only 15, but that didn't keep her from butting heads with others mostly guys who thought she was pretty; she was fit and thin; with her hair in a long bride and her big red bow behimd her right ear. She rode next to the only male of the group, now the male that rode next to her; you could easy mistake them to be twins, but unlike the female. He was made for speed with an impatient look on his face with his hair that usually stand up all over the place like static electricity was being hidden under a helmet. He was the oldest out of the riders 22 at least, but sometimes he didn't act like it. Then there was the leader of the three, now she had only been nineteen when this all started, but she had the might of a dragon and the fiery of one as well, if you got her mad you were just asking to get beheaded, same went for the younger one. She was proud of who she became and het troops respect her for it; with her brown hair with blue stains in a helmet as well, but her's had curled horns on top of it.

"Where is everybody? thither should be hither to back us up. this is where they told us to meet them, correct?", the one with the horn helmet asked as she got down from her horse.

"Yes, malady the tallest hill that thou art able to see the whole kingdom from it.", the male answer back, as he too got off his horse to stand next to her.

"How many times to I have to tell thee, bud? stop with the formals and call me by my name.", she said without turning her hand to look at him.

"As you wish Crystal.", he said with a smile, but them he became serious again.

"I have something that your father was planing to bequeath thou when thee became of aged to take the throne . . . but well thou wit.", as he bowed his head then took a chain out his pocket and put it around my neck. I hold up the bangs that were loose, as he clipped the pieces of metal together after I let my bangs go free to look at what was now on my neck; it was a star-shaped piece of rock with six long points that were outline with black lines and a light blue gem in the middle.

"I love it bud thank you for giving me this.", she said while hugging him.

"Thou are welcome Crist, it goes great with your birth mark."

Looking at my right arm; while wearing just a button up vest, she was able to show the beautiful black line outline of the Chinese dragon that he was talking about. Just as she was going to comment on how he was right again, they heard a loud noise that sounded like a fire-ball on the castle's walls, her own dragon; Curse of Dragon was destroying what she called home.

"It has begun, the rumor was true after all our own creautres have betrayed us.", said the youngest, as she stand her guard watching the castle grounds that they all called home; start to burn down in flames.

Turning to face both her friends, "Sonic Sierra, what are we going to do?", she asked with fear and anger in her eyes.

"There's nothing we can do malady, but watch it go down.", he said with pain in his voice. She put her face in his chest, so she didn't have to see her home be destroyed by a simple fire and be ashamed that she was not one of the many people who would died tonight. They stayed like that for the longest time, until the young brown hair girl went lump in his arms, he was next to fall, and then the girl on the horse fell to the ground as well. They were all stabbed by an arrow string from one bow and with an evil laugh into the skies, the kingdom was doom to fall to pieces.

The card research took FOREVER, but it was so wort it. Now am only going to be using three decks that are special in the seris if you like to be in here PM me and I'll see what I can do. I wanted to do this in the original, but my brain was already thinking of the next chapter in the Yu Gi Oh GX saga, so I had no hope.

Now am going to said this once and ONLY once, if you don't like what I write then don't read it at all and that's a true fact. You know who you are

Later


	2. Chapter: 2 We Make it Barely

I don't own anything, but my characters.

"People Talking"

_'Spirits talking'_

_(Thoughts)_

Chapter 2: We made it! Baerly

"In the morning of the small town of Domino, Japan we find a tall brown apartment were suprise, the person that lived there was still laying sound asleep in her soft bed curled up like a small burrito happily dreaming of what may be her biggest day of her life. Even know she maybe only fifteen this still didn't feel like another normal day and if it wasn't for her best bud that she loved with all her heart, she would had easily slept through it.

"YO! CRIST YOU GOT ANY FOOD BEFORE WE GO!"

"Ugh", she pulled the pillow on top of her head to block out the noise so she could go back to sleep. "Go where? it's too early to be up especially me, she muffled through the pillow, so you better have a good reason for yelling in my place at ...", she lazily looked at the clock that was on the stand. "At eight in the morning"

"Two words, Kaiba Dome."

She shot up straight, like a rabbit hearing a gunshot. "Dang it Maurice!, why didn't you wake me up sooner? You know this day is important to me, to us.", she said all this while she ran into her closet to get dress for the day.

"I tried, throwing his hands up in defeat, but you can sleep through anything so I thought I ask for some food, which by the way I wasn't kidding, you got any grub?", he asked with a playful smirk.

"You know where it is, help yourself just leave some food left over for me I gotta eat too.", she said while sticking her head out the closet door.

"Yeah yeah", giving a lazy wave back as he walked back down the stairs.

She shook her head with a smile on her face; that was Maurice Speed for you the biggest goofball that a friend can have, he was 6 foot so he was way taller than me and his blue mixed with blond hair was always in a windblown style; he does has his moments when he becomes serious; and right now one of his many crazy plans was in action, her new short brown hair was hitting her face as it sway back and forth, she hate it being short, but it was the only way to get in. With some jeans, a white tan, a ripped jacket, and a pair of sneaks she was ready to go all she needed was her deck and her chain necklace which were both waiting for her on her nightstand.

As she shuffled her deck again and again she looked off into the distance and put the chain around her neck and the cards in her pocket when a spirit of a pink baby dragon showed up.

"Hey Kidmodo, your just the person that can cheer me up or give me advice."

"Grr", with a cute tilt of the head to ask; _'What's was the matter?'_

"It's just, I never saw myself as a duelist and here I am now about to duel my way into Duel Academy."

"Purrrr", rubbing its head against her cheek, _'You doubt yourself too much you will do fine'_

"I guess you're right, as the spirit disappear, see you later Kidmodo."

Running down the steps, she found Maurice waiting with his arms crossed his foot tapping and a bit of rage in his emerald eyes. "What took you so long? I was waiting forever, I thought you went back to bed on me when I left."

"Heh very funny, but no Kidmodo Dragon was just giving me a last minute pep talk before we left, the rage left his eyes and turned into understanding, Now come on let's ride before we are even more later than we already are.", she grab his arm as they ran out to the garage to find two bikes; one that was blue with green sparks on it and the other was a purple bike with a blue line, a half black circle under it, and red flames around it.

"What you do say we race to the dome?", as he mount the blue bike.

"We're already late, so why not?", she asked with a smirk as she mount the purple bike.

As the garage door slowly raised, both bikes roared to life purring like a kitten and ready to rock some road as the door got higher and higher.

"3 2 1 GO!" And the race was on.

As they speeded together on the street feeling free going between cars and zigzagging through them to go faster only stopping at lights and signs, but right as they were getting close to the big blue dome Maurice decided to jump over on to an other street than the one that they were racing on.

"You so cheated!"

"I did no such thing!"

The two were now laughing and running at the same time to the sign up stand, but when they got closer to the stand they noticed that the people were starting to clean up.

"WAIT!"

The man and two ladies looked up to see two boys running to the white table like their lives depended on it.

"Am sorry boys we are all done here try again next year."

"NO WAY! we waited all year for this."

"That's what every other kid said today, but I see what I can do, name?"

"Crist Walt" and "Maurice Speed"

"Thanks, a lot sir", they called as they ran into the stadium.

"No problem" _(you two remind me of another boy who was also late on his dueling day view; maybe you two will be as great as he was)_he thought as he saw them run off.

"Wow that guy got some skills

"Indeed he does"

Elsewhere

"And all dueling applicants that have already passed, please make your way to registration for those have failed better luck next year"

"And have fun at Dueling Community College", he chuckled to himself.

Out on the field was a boy in his teens on his last play, but he looked like he was losing or in deep thought I couldn't tell from this far away.

"Ok newcomer, do you choose A. surreder, B. give up, or C. go home crying to mommy?"

"I pick D. none of the above, as a trap raise up.

"A trap?!"

"That's right, this card is known as Ring of Destruction; when it's equipped to a monster it takes out both opponents life points."

With an explosion and both sides life points going down to zero. With a fist in the air for the win later he was walking up the stands with his hands in his jean's pocket and whistling a happy tune.

"Nice moves out there."

He looked up to see one guy with crazy blue and yellow hair and a too thin guy with dark brown hair that was cut down to his shoulders he was leaning close to his face staring into his blue eyes with those deep dark brown ones like he was observing him.

"There something different about you.", he pointed finger at his chest.

"Likewise to you as well"

Pulling him back by his shoulders, "now Crist don't be rude"

"Whatever", crossing his arms and started pouting.

"Names Richard Bones, but call me Rick please."

"No prob man Maurice Speed at your service and the one in a bad mood is Crist Walt"

"I am not in a bad mood", still pouting, but finally uncrossed his arms.

"But seriously good for you your in."

"You guys haven't dueled yet?"

"Nope, we just got here, but we would had been here on time if sleepy head here would get up earlier.", pointing his thumb at Crist.

"Hey! I resented that, you're just as hard to get out of bed on a Saturday when am the one trying to wake you up."

"Yeah yeah whatever"

"You wanna start something with me?", turning his fists into knuckles.

"Yeah! Let's go right here and now.", as his fists became knuckles as well.

"GUYS!"

They looked back at the teen with the black pony tail, "before you two start getting at each other throats I was trying to get to the point of that I believe my duel was going to be the last one."

With two wide eye expressions they didn't know what to say.

Back with the Proctors

"Looks like we got a big crop this year."

"Yes indeedy"

"Am sorry to interrupt, but two last minute applicants have arrive to take their exam Mr. Crower."

"Did you just called me Mr?, with his temper rising.

"Am sorry am new here, Missus"

"I have a PHD in dueling, I have earned the title Dr. thank you now go tell the two turens that they will wait until next year."

"Come now Dr. Crower we have time for two more"

"Yes let's give these two duelists a shot"

"They were only a few minutes late that's all"

With steam coming out of his ears, "late is rude!" "I have no time for slackers", he mumbled, when his phone started to ring. "Hello and who may I ask ..."

"It's Shepherd"

When he heard who it was his tone changed to a more of a suck up one, "ah, yes Chancellor Shepherd"

"Just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly Crower, we don't want a repeat of what happened last year?"

A yelp was heard from the other side of the phone.

"When you cut off of a third of our student applicants for a ridiculous reason, what was it calling you Mr or Missus? Whatever just make sure everybody gets a fair shot."

"Of course hair chin windbag" _(doesn't he realize that there enough lackeys already here, but he is the boss and what he said goes, but if that slacker wants a duel then I will give them one)_

"Excuse me gentlemen, I will be right back."

"But who's going to be their dueling proctor and what exam deck should we use?"

"Leave that to me"

"At least let me duel one of them.", one of the proctors stopped him, he was tall man with chestnut hair that was starting to gray at the tips, "doesn't matter how good you think you are even you can't take two students at the same time."

"Doesn't matter to me either way, as long as those slackers have been put in their place", he said as he walked off all smugged like.

Back in the stands

"There's got to be way for us to duel or we can't get into the academy.", sweat was rolling off his face.

"Relax Crist, think about it if there was no more room than why would they let us in the first place?", as he sat lazily in a seat with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.

"You got a point there Mark thanks."

"No prob", giving him thumbs up and a smile on his face.

"Would Maurice Speed please come to dueling area 3, I repeat will Maurice Speed please come to dueling area 3"

"I guess they must had a recall", tilting his head in confusion and relief.

"See? No sweat Crist"

With a wicked smile, "right now go show them why your nickname is the, Lord of Lighting."

"No sweat I got this in the bag", walking off down the stands with a thumbs up faceing him.

With his hands cupped around his mouth, "HEY YOU IDIOT, DON'T START GETTING COCKY ALREADY, WE JUST GOT HERE AND IT MAY GO TO YOUR FAT HEAD!"

But he just waved him off like it was nothing and continued to walk down the stairs to the dueling area.

"You guys act you are like brothers"

"Na, we just known each other for pretty much all our life, which by the way you wouldn't have to know where the duel area is would you?"

He chuckled, "indeed I do it's the same one that I just came out of, right this way if you would follow me please."

They ran off towards the area, but as soon as they got there to watch, the two duelists where already on their last stretch of the match.

"Now that I have three thunder monsters out on the field I can end this duel once and for all, I sacrifice my Mega Thunderball, my Blue Star Dragon, and Denko Sekka to Tribute Summon THE EMPEROR OF LIGHTING", and as he said this the spike ball, a beautiful white dragon with electricity around it, and the thunder warrior disappeared to make way for a god of lighting was the best words for it, "now if you thought my other cards were sweet check this baby out, since you have nothing out to protect you, your about to lose, Emperor of Lighting show him what I mean with your !Blessing from the Heavens' and like he said a big thunderbolt came rushing down from the sky to hit the man in question to run his life points to 0, "and that my friend is game"

"Indeed it is, welcome to the academy"

"Thank you sir", giving the teacher a friendly handshake.

"MAURICE!", someone was calling his name.

"Huh", he turned his head to see who it was.

"Great duel as always my friend", as Crist ran up to meet him after catching his breath.

"Was there any doubts?", he asked with a smile on his face.

"No, he said with a huff, "I just don't like it when you get cocky someday it's going to bite you in the butt for it.", he scolded.

"Would Crist Walt please head to dueling area 4, I repeat would Crist Walt please head to dueling area 4"

"At least I don't have to go that far, it right next door to this one.", before he got very far Maurice grabbed his arm, "remember it's just you and me out there forget the crowd out there and you'll do great"

Up in the higher stands

"So Jaden, have you found the person you been looking for?"

"Not yet Lex, but I have this feeling that they will be up soon. That last guy was pretty sweet the way he controlled those thunder and light monsters it was like it was second nature to him."

"Don't you do the same thing with your own cards?", she asked as she turned her head to look at him.

"Maybe", he looked off with a far away look, "huh", as he put his hands on the railings to get a better look.

"What is it Jaden?"

"Some lucky soul is hopefully going to make a fool out of Crower, isn't that a déjà vu, huh, Alexis."

"Indeed, but his opponent hasn't shown up yet, I wonder where he/she is.

"Kuri", a brown hair ball with two claws and a pair of white wings popped up next to him. _'Jaden'_

"Hey buddy, what's up?"

"Kuri Kuri Kuri" _'the duelist that you asked me to keep an eye out for is here'_

He started to run fast towards where just four years ago he himself had dueled to show the school that just because he was late doesn't mean he didn't know how to play the game, in fact he played as well as everybody else better even.

_(Sometimes I wonder what goes through that head of yours Jaden)_/em, shaking her head as she watched him run off in a hurry, but wasn't he the one that wanted to watch from up here.

"You're sure his the one Winged Kuriboh?"

"Kur Kuri Kurib Kuri kur kur, Kurib kur Kurib Kuri Kuri kur kur" _'Yes, Jaden I keep telling you that the Lord of Thunder and Master of Dragons is here'_

"If you say so Kuriboh, but I keep telling you that I have never heard of them", as he continue to run to the bottom so he could get a better look. As he got there he noticed two other guys that were already standing there waiting for the duel to start.

"How much longer!", one whined.

"Any min now, he should be on stage.", said the other.

_In the_ Stands

"Hey Sierra that last duelist was pretty sweet don't ya think?"

"Whatever, am bored of these weaklings that people try to put off as duelists, am done watching I'll see you later or whenever I really don't care.", as she was about to get up and walk away a spirit of a muscled woman with a bow and quiver bag on her back appeared in front of her.

_'And where do you think you're going?'_

"Away from here of course"

_'But m'lady, don't you want to see the Dragon Master/Warrior in action? Since you were not impressed by the Lord of Lighting'_

"If you say this person is as good as you say he/she is, then I guess I will watch this Dragon Master/Warrior that you speak of."

And as soon as she sat back down in her seat the opponent started to rise into the dueling stage, with just one look she could tell something was different about this male somehow, but how and why she hated

A male of fifteen was crossing his arms with his duel disc on his left arm pointing out while looking around the stage whistling at the size of the place._(Man this place is pretty sweet don't you think?)_ not knowing, all well that will have to wait for another time let's see if this duelist really got what it takes to impress me.

On Stage

_(Indeed, Do you have a plan of action?)_ , a mysterious voice said in her head.

_(Of course I do, don't I always?)_

"So son your name?"

"Huh, oh Crist Walt at your service", he replied as he came out of his daze.

"Well Crist Walt, I am Dr. Vellian Crower department of techniques at Duel Academy"

"Wow that's one fancy title you got there doc."

"Why thank you at least somebody knows how to respect their elders, now lets..."

"Duel""Duel"

(4000LPs)

(4000LPs)

"I'am going start this round off if you don't mind", as he drew his sixth card into his hand. _(Sweet first hand)_ (Silver Fang, Knight of Twin Swords, Red Eyes B, Chick, Swords of Reavaking Light, and just drawing Battleground Holwing) "Ok teach, it's show time; am going to play my friend Silver Fang in Attack Mode, and with said a beautiful white wolf came out on the field that looked like it was ready to attack anything in its way, then I'll put down a face down and end my turn"

"That puppy is what you call a turn?", laughing out loud.

If you were close enough you could hear someone smacking their hand against their face.

"What is it Maurice?"

"He's going to wish he didn't just do that", he said back to him. "and she tells me not to get cocky", he mumbled under his breath.

Yes something was happening on stage and it didn't look pretty. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY BEAUTIFUL WOLF! When he is about to take away some of your life points".

"Ah, yes I forget how attach you rookies get to your cards, but tic tic, waving his finger back and forth then pulling a card out of his hand to play, "you would think that would you well not before am through, I play the Spell card Confiscation and by the grinding of your teeth I believe you know what this does"

"Yes, just pick a card already", as he showed him what was left in his hand with frustration.

(4000LPs)

(3000LPs)

"Ah yes I remember some of these cards back from when I was a naïve rookie, now which one should I vanish Battleground Howling to the graveyard, next I place two cards on the field, and last but not least I play Heavy Storm with destroys every other spell and trap card on the field", and as he said that a big yellow tornado blew all the cards on the field away.

"Hate to break it to you teach, but I don't think you are supposed to destroy your own cards"

But he said nothing. Instand two Wicked Tokens came out to play.

"That can't be good"

"Not for you it won't, as I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon my Ancient Gear Golem and send your pup to the pound with Mechanize Malay!"

"Silver Fang!", after moving his arm to cover his eyes from the dust. "You will pay for that.", after drawing two new cards.

(3000LPs)

(2800LPs)

"Purr" _'Ready to win and beat the pants off this gay insulter?'_

"Haha, true that, you know it"

"What's so funny?"

"Huh oh, I was just agreeing with my friend that you must be gay to dress like that, I mean come on! I can't even tell if you are a man or a woman and he's going to help me with winning this duel."

Steaming and with a red blush on his face, "HOW IS ONE CARD GOING TO HELP YOU AGAINGST MY ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM?!"

"Not just one card a three way combo, I play Winged Kuriboh, Kidmodo Dragon, and Red Eyes B. Chick all in Attack mode.", a brown hair ball with white wings, a baby pink dragon, and a black egg that was half open on top to show bright red eyes.

"Heh looks like Crist is getting ready to end this"

"What do you mean?", an older male that was standing behind Maurice asked.

"Just wait and see"

Laughing out loud again, "that's your winning combo looks like three baby monsters to me,"

"Then attack one already", giving him a determine glare.

"I will, am going to take out that chick of yours with Mechanize Malay"

But this time after it hit the little monster, he was not yelling in regret no in fact he had a wicked smile of glee on his face. "I thank you kindly for taking out my chick, now my combo can begin for real."

"What do you mean?!", as his eyes got wide.

"I mean, when Red Eyes B. Chick is send to the graveyard I can call its daddy from my deck and Kidmodo Dragon has a sweet effect as well, when it's on the field I can call an other Dragon from my deck to the field. So say good bye to Red Eyes B. Chick and Kidmodo Dragon and SAY HELLO TO RED EYES BLACK DRAGON AND BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Just as he said their names, the little egg was replaced by a large red and black dragon and the small baby pink dragon was replaced by a beautiful white dragon.

"Y Y You have T The two legendary dragons?", he said in terror and shock.

"Indeed I do, it pays to be a collector of cards. Now my pets take out his life points and win me the duel with White Lighting and Infernal Fireball." With a white lighting bot and orange black fireball Crower's life points were out.

(2800LPs)

(0LPs)

"And that, my dear proctor is game."

"Impossible, there is no way that a delinquent can defeat me"

"That duel must had been fixed there no way that a Mir funky can beat Crower", said Sierra with her fists closed so tight that they were turning white.

"I knew it that he do fine"

"Your friend there gots some talent.", said the man that was standing behind them; he was tall with brown hair that had gold streets in them, but the most noticeable thing of all was his eyes, they were a piercing color of gold.

"Thanks I think, who are you I don't think we met before?"

As he started to walk away, he turned his head back to smile at him, "Jaden Jaden Yuki" and he continue walking away.

On the helicopter

"So, do you think anybody figured it out?"

"Na, Rick may be suspicious, Oh! and this one guy who came to watch you duel was impressed by you."

"Really? Who was he?"

"Some guy by the name of Jaden Yuki"

"Well it looks like your plan to pose as a guy payed off nobody noticed at all.", moving her arm to show off the design of a dragon on it. "Because I really don't want to explain why a female has a birthmark and not a tattoo, I want people to get to know me for me and not what I have on my arm."

"Well said my friend, well said."

And they both enjoyed the nice ride to the academy, but what adventures wait them there, well you will just have to wait until next time in the Mark of the Dragon

Hi ya people of fan fiction! I know I been gone for a long time, but I have a good reasons for it. For one, I got grounded the first day back to school and could not get on here for two weeks and two I been working on this baby see how long it is, yes I worked very hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Ok, so I didn't realize that the effect for Kidmodo Dragon was the wrong one until I was editing the chapter, but I like this effect a lot better. Also if you want to be a character or have your deck in here as well just PM me and I'll see if it can happen.

Later

PS: If you read this with this trash still on it before I clean it up, am sorry I was trying something new and it didn't come out well.

PSS: please review


	3. Chapter 3: Bring It On!

Chapter Three: Bring It On!

"talking"

'_thought'_

_"Spirit talking"_

As the helicopter got closer and closer to what look like land from this _high _up, but for those that were looking out the window it was much more than that. For one it was going to be their new home and school grounds for the year and as we look into the seating of our characters one it part of this group while the other is not.

"Come on Crist! The view is great up here", said the cheerful blue haired male.

She opened one lazy eye to look at him, "no thanks I would prefer to wait and see when we get there", closing her eye again.

"Then I at least know that you are curious about what is in the boxes that we got afterwards"

"That you are right my friend, giving him a cheesy grin "lets open these babies already", opening both eyes this time while rubbing her hands like she was planning something for she reach for one of the two boxes that had her sub name on it with her bud's under it after opening the lid to peek inside; she saw one of her favorite colors, but the only thing that disappoint her was that it was in a jacket form 'heh if they think that am going to give up my dueldisk and my favorite jacket than they got an other thing coming' as she continue to look through it; the only thing that gave her a intrest was the tech that was at the bottom.

"Yo! Bud can you be a dear and let me borrow your clippers?", showing that evil smile that he knew so well.

With wide eyes he reached for his long crazy locks, "NOOO! I like the way it is"

"Calm down you big baby, am just going to sow the red into my jacket."

After he handed her the clippers over she took off her jacket to show the back off, while getting a sowing kit out of her travel bag then cutting a small version of Cypher the Sky Dragon and sow it to the back of her jacket.

"There, you likeie?", she asked while putting it back on.

"Indeed, it fits your style nicely.", he replied with a knowing smile.

Just as they had finished their exchange their ride had landed which made some of the students that weren't looking out the windows to jolt from the spots where they were sitting, but only for a sec until they realized that it was just the helicopter breaking at its stop.

"I guess this is our stop.", Crist said to herself while looking left to right when giving a big whistle at the size of the place, "Man! This place is huge."

As all the new students walked to hear the speech by the Chancellor Blah Blah Blah I was not paying attention to what he was saying,(if you have seen s1 ep2 then you know what an talking about here) in fact I was mostly daydreaming about how this year was going to be until bud tapped my shoulder

"YO! Crist we are leaving already come on"

"Alright bud am coming"

We now find the two friends sitting down looking at their tech (they don't give a name for them so am calling them PDAs) and at that moment they were both looking at the map that was inside it.

"Ok, so if we go this way we will find the Red Dorm and the other way will lead to the classrooms."

"Who cares about that Crystal; look this pathway leads to the cafeteria, as he shoved the screen in her face "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!", he said with drool coming out of his mouth.

"Mum… we can eat and not starve?", she asked with a confused look.

"NO! ALL DAY CHILLIE DOGS", he said with stars in his eyes and drail coming out of his mouth

With a sweat drop falling from her head, "Ok crazy head lets go to our dorm before you do that again"

As she pulled his arm with a force you could see the fake tears that were falling from his face, but before they made it to the building they ran into a male with an opened yellow jacket that was showing the button shirt that was underneath.

"Oh! Am sorry Rick I should had been watching where I was going", she said as he helped her back up on her feet then she wiped the small bits of dirt that she got on her shirt.

"Its no probem at all, I see that both of you are Cypher Reds", giving that kind smile that she was starting to enjoy.

"And I see that you are a Rai Yellow"

"Indeed; so where are you two off in a hurry?"

"To go check out our new dorm"

"Ok then I guess I will see you around"

"I guess you will", she said with hopeful eyes as he walked off in the other direction his yellow jacket blowing downwards from the wind that she didn't notice.

As we started to walk a little bit more, "I know that you are starting to have a thing for him", he said with a playful smirk.

"WHHHAAATTTT!, I yelled at him as I stop in the middle of path that we were walking on, because I was facing forward he could not see the way my eyes had widen when he said that.

"You know what I mean.", as he continued smirking back at me, but before I could let him win this argument I ran towards the building with the red roof.

"THIS IS NOT OVER CRYSTAL WATER!", he yelled as he ran after her, but they didn't know was that somebody was listening to their conversation.

"Bud isn't this view great", she said with sparkles in her eyes.

Sighing behind her as he was looking at their new home, "Crist do you even see the shack that we are living in?"

She turned around to look at what he was talking about, "Ya it will be like living at the beach; the ocean outside our windows and we don't need anything fancy to live in.", she said with those sparkles still in her eyes, but when she was saying that she did not notice that her bud had fallen on the ground with a tick mark on his head mumbling something like That's because you LOVE being by the water, but what about the rest of us.

"Come on lets go see our room", as she ran up the old wooden stairs with Maurice on her heels behind her, but when they got to their door he was even more disappointed.

"Kinda small don't you think?"

"Well am smaller than you are, so it will do us good. "I call bottom!", as she ran to the ground bed to put her backpack and other things on it.

"Fine with me, am going to open these vines to let some light in here.

After unpacking their things and making their room alittle homier, they both when on a walk around the area to look at their new surroundings, but then Maurice got that depressed look on his face again.

"I would think for how well we did in the dueling exam, we would at a high rank then what we got like Rai yellow or maybe even Ovilus blue."

"I say be happy with what we got and just work hard to get our ranks higher over the years that we are here"

"Your not upset that we got the lowest rank out of the three?"

"Heck no am not, for one you already know that one of my favorite color is red and like I already said; we just raise the rank over time, and besides many words come from red; where do you think RedHot came from?", as she started to move on, but her didn't notice her moving on.

When he finally noticed that his friend was not by his side anymore, he searched manly for the brown hair girl until he spotted her a few steps ahead of him.

"Hey Wait For Me Crist!", he yelled until he caught up.

"There's a duel near by"

"How can you tell?"

"Can't you tell my friend?, as she closed her eyes lifting her head as like she was feeling a breeze going through the land and sniffed the air like smelling a good smell, "It's in the air"

"If you say so", as he tried to smell it as well, but smelled nothing.

The weird scent as Maurice put it had led us to the blue dorm's dueling stadium. Giving a high whistle came from Crist's mouth at the size of the place and not noticing the two duelists in blue coats standing at the entrance.

"Man! This place is sweet and I bet it would be even sweeter to duel in here, don't you think bud?"

"Maybe, but remember this is not our turf, so it may not be the smartest idea to anger the higher ranks on our first day Crist"

"Since when did you start caring about our well being?"

He chuckled to himself, "since you started hanging out with me"

She playfully punched him on the arm, "you idiot that is a total lie and you know it"

"You should listen to your friend there", someone said in a westernaccent as they were talking.

"What are you slacker reds doing here?", the one next to the other asked, but it sound more like a statement.

"We were checking out the area", Crystal stated back to the two.

"Well this is the Ovilus blue dorm, which is off linits to you slackers", he continued.

"I get that we are different color ranks, but we are both duelists, so I don't see why we can't duel it out here and now", she said with a smile.

"Who are you to mouth off the blue dorm?", the second one said.

"Who little old me? oh no body special, just a duelist looking for a duel", smirking back at them.

"Hey wait a minute your that kid"Sierra this is the kid that beat Dr. Crowder!"

As the two red coated ones looked up they noticed another blue coated person that was walking down with her head held high for all to see; this had to be this Sierra person that they mentioned just now.

"Hey there!, she wade with a huge grin on her face " Didn't see ya up there names Crist Walt and yours was Son or something like that."

The one with the western accent growled a little, "That is Sierra Harie; she was a champ before I bet you could even a draw your first card.. "She going to be the next Queen of Games a real champ."

"Impossible", she told them back with her eyes closed in frustration

"What!?", the two blue coated said at the same time.

"Its impossible, because am going to be the next King of Games.", reopening the closed eyes to show them those confidence eyes staring back at them.

They both laugh at the disguised boy, "Slacker red be the King of Games, now that would be the day.

"Can it you two!, she yelled at them in a stern voice "maybe the new kid is right"

"What do you mean Sierra?"

"I mean he did beat Crower after all, plus those legendary cards of his, I suppose it takes some skills to pull that off."

"Got that right", she glared back at the blue coated female.

"Or was it just luck? I said we find out right now"

"Bring it", she said with fire burning in her eyes and was also starting to grind her teeth into a growl, until a black hair fair coal skinned female walked up to break up the fight that was about to happen.

"Chaos"'

"Harie"

"What do you want?", not caring for the answer.

"Am here to remind you about the Ovilus Blue Welcoming Dinner, your late!"

"Oh ya, come on guys", she said as they walked away.

"Sorry about that, I think she just in a bad mood today. She usually more cheerful expertly to newcomers."

"Its no probem at all"

She looked up with hopeful eyes, 'looks like this one is no pushover'.

"Besides that would had been an easy match anyway"

Maurice sweatdrop, "and you said I get cocky", he mumbled under his breath.

"The Cypher Welcome Dinner is about to start too"

"Right, lets go Mark"

As they started to run off back toward their own dorm, she quickly turned around, "hey, by the way I forgot to ask your name", as she jogged in placed.

"It's Dark Chaos and yours?"

"The names Crist Walt alright see ya around"

As we show all the different ranks having their welcome dinner.

The Ovilus blues were having a dinner fit for kings and queens, the Rai yellows were having a dinner not as fine, but still nice, and as we come to are Cypher reds we see that they were having a small normal dinner, but some of the members of the dorm did not think that it was the best thing in the world.

"This is our welcome dinner?", a random student asked as he looked at his plate of fish, bread, corn, and a glass of water.

"And look at our dorm master, it's a dog.", said other. The dog that he mentioned was sleeping on the head seat of table with its huge body with one leg hanging off lazily with the front paws under its head the fur was long and looked like it needed a trim as the black hairs were long enough to look like spikes on the ears and tail. With a big yawn, he opened his gorgeous red eyes that looked like he was judging us as he looked from left to right, but maybe he was just looking for his master, which by the way I noticed the man walk in as I look in the direction of those two rubies, but then my stomach decided that the food on my plate looked great and as I started to fill my face that's when I turned my head for a sec I noticed that Maurice had followed my lead which was not surprising since he is always hungry.

"Hello everyone, I am Professor JadenYuki and Head of the Red Dorm. "Before we get started on this lovely meal, why doesn't everyone of you tell us one thing about yourself?", but of course our two heroes already had their faces fulled with food and they didn't noticed that their head of dorm was walking up to their seats with his partner at his heels.

"Would you two like to tell us something about yourself?", he asked with a huge knowing smile on his face and his arms crossed.

While looking up at him, I swallowed the food that I had in my mouth, "why yes, your dog is a cutie", as I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Yes you may", as he answered the question that my eyes were saying.

Now moving my eyes from the man to the canine, which when I did he was already ready to set his front paws on my lap and put his ragged head were my hand could reach the top. While I was in my own world scratching the dogs ears my ears peered up when I heard a sound that sounded close to my head; when I looked up to see what it was I noticed a duel spirit of a brown hairball with white wings it was a card that I had, but the only spirit that actually talked to me was my dragon and Maurice's Thunderclap Wolf which talk to him as well so of course I would think I would be able to talk to it too. I wanted to see if it could hear my thoughts as well, but before she could try it the puffball disappeared probably back into its card for some rest.

I was brought back into reality by the sound of a loud bark and also the sound of someone trying to wake me up by snapping their fingers.

"Well now then, why don't we finish up this meal then off to bed.", the older man said with that continue knowing smile of his.

The chowing was now heard from all over the table, even the lightly raggy dog which when a student asked learned that his name was Pit, was sneaked a few pieces of fish here and there. After a full stomach, Maurice when on a run around the perimeter of the island as for Crystal she rather do some carving to ease her mind, which is what she was doing at the moment.

"Man!, there is nothing like placing a knife and a piece of wood together before bed", she sighed haply as the small pocket knife that she had in her left hand was moving up and down the wood piece that she was working on in her right when her PDA started to ring telling her of a incoming message she pushed the answer button to see who it was and not to her surprise Sierra's face appeared on the screen.

"Evening Slacker, don't think you're off the hook on our little duel that easily; midnight tonight meet me at the blue dorm dueling stadium for our match and to make it a little more interesting loser has to give up their best card, later loser."

And then the screen when black and she could just feel the ferly that was rolling off her back that she through the curbed knife perfect hitting the bulls eye on the target that Maurice had put up for fun target practice and moments like this so I would stop hitting the wall whenever I got pissed at him.

'So what do you think, think we should play along?'

'Sure why don't we, but let me show this chick up its been awhile'

'Fine with me, I was planning to go anyway after I was done'

A white flash came from the pendent that she wore around her neck, as the six pointed star glowed a new person was standing in the room she was wearing the same clothes, but instead of the wavy brown hair with very not noticeable highlights with light brown eyes was a female with darker brown hair that was straight, but instead of the highlights being of a light shade of blue and purple it was darker and her eyes were a silver white.

"Don't lie to yourself Crystal, you know you want to watch me beat this smart mouth's butt frim my eye"', she said with a smirk that looked a little more evil than more than it should had.

"You know me too well, just try to be nice we can torch her in the duel or even better later for making me stop when I was in the carving mood", she left to her soul room so that Luna could full take over.

"That's my girl now let's go win us a game"

As she marched out of the room and into the fresh night air keeping her head held up high as she walked into the building that she and bud found earlier like she own the blue dorm which is how she liked.

"Well well he shows"

Cracking her knuckles making the joints pop, "you better believed that I showed, now can we hurry this up I want to get back to my wood"

She raised her eyebrow in confusion, "I don't have a clue what you are talking about, but I don't care. We are about to find out if your win against Dr. Crower was a fluke or a fact"

"We are going to learn some else as well, like who as what it takes to be the next King or Queen of Games", she snickered to herself.

"Yeah yeah whatever just make sure to hand over your best card when you lose"

"As to you, Let's Ride!"

"Duel"

"Duel"

"Of course I'll start off as she looked at the five cards that she drew into her hand then draw the sixth "I'll play Amazoness Fighter in attack mode, a female fighter with spiked up black hair, tanned skin, and big arm muscles "and for fun I'll place this face down and end my turn", she said with a sneer on her face.

"Alright then my turn", as she pulled the cards out of her duel disc cardholder looking at her sixth card as well.

"I don't like that face down, it could mean trouble for us", Crystal said as she stand next to Luna in her spirit form.

"I agree, but we will just have to see what happens, won't we"

"I call forth my Knight of Twin Swords into battle" as the name implied a knight with two swords appeared on the field "and as you I will place a face down and end my turn", the disguised girl had a calculated look in her eyes.

The blue coated female gave a hugh laugh has she looked at her opponent's move set "I guess your win really was a fluke, Fighter be a dear and take out this loser's face down" and as she gave the command the warrior ran up to the card and punched it through showing a white stone on a postal for all to see, but she didn't get the reaction that would come with taking away a card, but no the brat looked like he had won the duel already.

"What are you so happy about!?, she asked with anger.

"Oh nothing just a little effect that happens when my White Stone of Legend is destroyed and sent to my graveyard; it sends a friend from my deck to my hand now are you done?"

"Yes I end my turn"

"Alright then, why don't I introduce to my friend, Blue Eyes White Dragon take flight!", the beautiful white light dragon took to the air when it was put in attack mode.

'And here we go', "you think you will win with that beast?", a tick mark formed of Luna's and Crystal's forehead "well you are highly mistaken in fact you won't be able to use it at all

"Oh yeah and whys is that?", she asked curiously.

"Because of this little thing that I decided to bring along just in case you brought one of those big dragons of yours", she put her hand over the card that was still facing down and it rosed to show a dragon head shaped jar "I play my trap that you may know very well as a little thing known as a Dragon Catcher Jar", when it finished raising to show the full picture of the horn jar Blue Eyes was sucked up like it was plain energy.

'Dame it, I should had seen that coming' "doesn't matter I still have my Knight of Twin Swords out on the field and I will attack you", with the two swords at his side the warrior ran towards the female one.

"You must be dumber than I thought, you see my warrior also has an effect of her own; whenever she is attack I don't receive any battle damage", she smirked.

But instead of that defeated look that she was hoping for, all she got was a finger waving back and forth in a disappointed way "come on you gotta think there is a reason behind the name of my knight? "he can attack twice in the same turn and since you don't have any other monsters on the field my fighter in arms why don't you take out some of her life points with Double Sword Slash" as that was said the warrior jumped using his left sword to slash the female fighter than his right one to hit the female duelist while doing a back flip back to his duelist's side.

LP: 4,000

LP:2,600

'and the speeder makes his grand entrance'

And right on cue as she said this, the blue hair ran into the dueling area with Thunderclap Wolf at his heels. But something was different about him for one his already green eyes were of a darker shade than what it was supposed to be and it had a spark in them; his hair was even standing more out of control than normal like he just ran through a lighting storm, heh she know he was pissed off at her.

"Hello Sonic", she tried to say all sweet like.

"Don't give me me that trash Luna! "One I can't believe you went to a duel without me", then he looked at the field to see the dragon caught in a jar "you even got one of your favorite dragons captured!"

"Don't worry bud after that move there is going to be no more mistakes", keeping her eyes on her opponent while she said all this to her best friend.

"Grr! you will pay for that"

"Yeah yeah, but I ain't done yet" she pulled the card from her hand to play "I play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards" with the two new cards from her card drawer "Now I will play one of the cards I just drew to the field, now come forth my Dark Magician", and with the black robed man and his purple staff in his hand "and for a little more fun I will set this card known as The Serect Valley of the Spellcasters" as the field card was inserted into the side of the dueldisk and when it slided in the area clanged to a valley that was so pretty to the eye and looked like a lot of area to train magicians in training, but the most noticeable about the place was the thick fog that was covering the area like a thick blanket "now since I have a spellcaster out on the field and you don't you are unable to use any Spell cards while this is out on the field" she said this last part with a smirk on her face.

But her opponent didn't make any sound or movement to this. "Ok then I guess I place this face down and end my turn" she said as she scratched her head in confusion at her reaction to what just happened on the field.

"I had a feeling I find you two here"

"So I guess you had the same feeling as I did ah Dark?""You could say that, it looks like Crist as the upper hand at the moment"

"Yes for now, but the duel isn't over until the last card is played; you never know what could happen between"

It was the blue female's turn and when she pulled the new card from her deck into her hand then placed the card that she just drew onto her disk in the up right sideways position in defense mode. "I play my Amazoness Tiger in defense mode", a beautiful tiger sits on ground waits for conmand from its master as it glares at the other person across the field. "I also sacrifice your precious dragon to call forth my Amazoness Swordwoman", the beautiful dragon that was caught in a jar faded into a bright white light and replaced by the female warrior with a thin sword, armor, around her tan skin, and the large muscles that her sister in arms had "Lets have some fun ladies"

The disguised boy took his turn, but he did not play the new card that he just drew; no instead he plays one of the cards that he already had in his hand, a card that he already had in his hand and the card that he just got from the disk. "Like you say 'lets have some fun' as he places the card in his hand on to her favorite dueldisk "I place a sweet card known as 'Knight's Title' and with this other cool card" showing a knight verison of the Dark Magician "makes a even better card known as the Dark Magician Knight" with the two cards placed on the disk and the black purple robed man did a flip in the air while a light flashed and is replaced by a knight with purple armor and the staff was replaced by a flat sword "if you think this card is awesome card is cool now then wait for the effect that comes along with this warrior, now I know that beautiful creature is not just sitting there sitting there staring at me for nothing, so since my friend can take out one card that is on the field am going to take out that pretty kitty with Dark Magic Blade Slash" and now dark knight ran forward with his sword and cuts the pretty kitty away, but as sonn the play was made a noise was heard.

"We gotta go! If the guards caght you here you will be in big trouble", said Dark

"Don't think this is over you Cypher slacker!", as Sierra and her goons ran away.

"Come on, we have to get out of here as well", as the three run through the way the two reds came.

After they all caught their breathe Dark is the first to speak, "that was too close I guess you could call that a draw ya Crist"

"Na, I would had taken her down in one more turn"

"Huh?"

Then the teen shows the next card that he would had drew from his deck, it showed the card Monster Reborn right on top.

"Moster Reborn? with that you could had brought back Blue Eyes White Dragon and easy won the duel"

"Yup", he saids with a confined grin on his face and his hands put lazly behind his head.

"huh? maybe you are the one Crystal Water"

And done WOOHOO! Not counting this note at the end this chapter is 5, 008 words that is the longest thing that I have EVER written. Man! I thought I never get to the end of this baby, but here you go people a new chapter is done YAY! If you can't tell by now for now these are my versions of the GX eps with the original and some 5Ds as well; at first it wad going to be the original, but I remember the GX a lot better. I will give a shoutout next time if you people can figuare who are Sierra's partners in crime (not that hard)

Later

P. S. Wrote this on laptop but it wouldn't let me log in that's why there is no italics where they should be


End file.
